Greater problems
by VirginiaTin
Summary: There are always greater problems but what with the ones that seem so unimportant that we don't even want to listen about them? Hale/Kenzi
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok, it's been ages since I wrote something. But now, I'm more annoyed with the show now than ever. Right, we've got some angst between Hale and Kenzi but what next? At the moment, there's no Hale in the show, nothing has been explained. We don't even know if that's everything about Kenzi's rush or not (hope not). That's why I decided to try to come back to writing. That's the first part, if you'll like it, I'll post some more._

_Sorry about my English. I really hope that after so much time it's getting better but you never know especially that lately the only things that I've been writing in English, are my uni assingmnets. _

_Well, I should probably stop now and let you read. _

_Hope you enjoy it, every critique is welcome ;)_

_**Greater problems**_

Some words and some images can be with us for our whole life. They keep coming back, over and over again, and you can't get rid of them. But what if your life is not just a human life, what if it's fee's life. Much longer one? How you're suppose to live with that?

Hale kept seeing Kenzi's face. Her face, when she tried to get in and his bouncer told her that she's not allowed to. Was she angry? No, Kenzi was never angry, at least not really angry. Was h sad? Most probably. Disappointed? For sure.

He tried to remember that it's for greater good but couldn't stop thinking about her, petite, vulnerable Kenzi. She could have been thinking that she could take care of herself but she was only a human, very small human to be honest.

That's right, human. She wasn't one of us, as Trick has said. That was for our greater good, was more important that Kenzi's silly problems . But what about her, was her life so not important, were her problems really so silly?

These questions were asked over and over again in Hale's head. He couldn't focus on important things. Her eyes were still in his head. Her sad, sad beautiful eyes.

At the same time, in Dal, Kenzi was lying on the sofa, still not awake. Trick, Bo and Dyson didn't know what actually happened, what that meant to Kenzi, what that meant to them. They were too occupied with their new problem. Bo's problem.

There were always bigger problems than Kenzi, especially now. Of course, they cared about that annoying, little human but at the same time, they cared more about their problems, fae's problems, big, true problems.

After they were all gone to show Bo what is about to happen to her, Kenzi woke up. No one was with her, they thought she's going to be asleep for next few hours. She looked around, sadly smiled to herself and asked "Bo?". There was no answer in empty room. She tried again, "Bo?" No answer again. She looked around. Old lamps' dim light were filling the room. It was warm but at the same time really cold, just like candles on walls in old castle. They should be warm but give you one, creepy feeling.

Kenzi stood up, shaking, she was weak. The girl left the room, hoping to find the rest upstairs, drinking some beer. Surprisingly, the Dal was closed, empty and dark. Well if you don't count that bouncer standing in front of Ash's room. Yeah, Ash, she wished she could talk to him. She tried so many times but even Kenzi knows when she's not welcome. She stopped, not wanting to cause more trouble, she knew there were much more important things than her stupid rush. It was depressing that no one actually listened to her when she was the one to have a problem but she understood it, she always understood it.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys ;)_

_It's been a Chile Since I wrote anything, so I was quite suprised that so many of you liked my story. I'll try to keep up posting, not sure how long it'll turn out to be though. Buuut, now I've got some free time (spending night at the airport waiting for my flight) and I've got some ideas, so maybe, I'll be able to write a few chapters. Fingers crossed xD_

_Thanks to everyone who revieved or added my story to favourites. I think, I might have not thanked everyone, but I have to tell you, THANK YOU, you made my day ;)_

_BTW, does anyone know wheter there's any website or forum for Kenzi/Hale shippers, cause I've been looking everywhere and I can't find anything ;( If there's none, we have to create one ;)_

_But now, I'm going to stop talking and let you read the next chapter._

_**Disclaimers.**__ Lost girl does not belong to me. Buuuut, all mistakes are mine and only mine ;)_

Chapter 2

Slowly moving through the corridor to the main bar, Kenzi heard some voices. She stopped suddenly, listening. They were louder and louder. She listened, trying to hide in the darkest corner of the corridor. But the door at the end of the corridor opened. Two, huge men walked out in silence, followed by the Ash. The Ash, the guy she used to know, that she used to have a laugh with. This time, she recognized his body, his face, but something about him was missing, something wasn't right. His poker face worried her and made her sad, it wasn't right, something was on.

"Some big shit is happening" thought Kenzi leaning on the wall. Walking and standing was causing her problems, her ribs and leg hurt, she was dizzy. However, she didn't want Hale to see that, she didn't want anyone to see how weak she really was. Surely, they knew, she was only a human but she didn't want them to see the truth, to see how breakable she really was.

Seconds past and turned into minutes, she's been holding her breath, afraid that if she exhale, they would hear, they would notice her. She knew they had greater problems. Greater problems like Morrigan, Bo's dawning, light and dark fae issues. She knew and she understood, at least she tried to.

But Hale noticed, he saw her. Kenzi saw something in his eyes, just for a second, a glimpse of something… Something she thought she knew. Although, his face stayed the same. He whispered something to one of his giant-like bodyguards, the one with ugly face, creepy smile and potato nose. The guy simply nodded and started moving toward Kenzi.

Now, she forget that she kept her breath.

She watched him as he approached. Five steps, it took him five huge steps to reach her. Those five steps that would be twenty of Kenzi's.

She realized how big he was, when he stood in front of her. He was much bigger that she though he was. She reached him to his chest, maybe even not. He was three times as wide as Kenzi and his hairless head shone in the candle light.

"Are you okay?" he simply asked.

His harshly spoken words took her out of the daze.

"Y-yeah, thanks." She replied, trying to stand straight but she failed.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a thoughtful voice, it sounded like he was just following instructions that were given to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Replied Kenzi. Her feet hurt, the world started to spin. But she was a tough girl, street raised her.

He simply nodded at his boss and walked away. Hale kept looking at Kenzi, surely not believing that she was okay but he had to go, he had to meet with some people. It was important, now, everything in his life was important. Every new thing was important, but what with everything that he used to know, was it not important anymore, was it of less importance? Whhat about people he cared about, what about his friends? There was no time for them, five minutes chat now and then, that's it. No personal life, that was the price he paid for the greater good, that was something he had to sacrifice. For greater good, everyone kept telling him. His father, Trick, hell, even Dyson. Greater good, he reminded himself.

"Fuck the greater good" thought Hale for the last time looking at Kenzi. "Screw it".

Kenzi was left alone, standing in the dim light, holding to the wall. "Keep moving" she reminded hehrself. "Just keep moving and you'll be home in no time".

TBC…


End file.
